


Family Is What You Make It

by HailSam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Found Family, Geno/Reaper - Freeform, M/M, Mmmhmm, Multi, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Slow Burn, afterdeath, hah, my first one, woohoo!, you really thought I wouldn't include it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/pseuds/HailSam
Summary: Tribeca Script (Geno) has lost his family and has lost contact with the other parent of his kid.Lucian (Reaper) is here to let him know that his partner had a family, and that family would like to see their grandbaby.A trip of a lifetime leads to a whirlwind neither are prepared for.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanenna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanenna/gifts).



> Tribeca Script-Geno
> 
> Lucian-Reaper
> 
> Ephesis-Baby
> 
> Names you need to know~
> 
> For Nanenna, who loves Afterdeath and who entertained my half-asleep idea until it became semi fleshed out to the point it had to happen UwU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tribeca fights for his life and meets someone knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask how this was a dream but it was   
> it's gonna play out like a movie, ya know, like Are We There Yet type of thing
> 
> it's gonna be *great*

Tribeca was nine days old when his parents died in an accident, leaving him with a messed up eye socket and no one to take care of him. He was 12 when he ‘fit’ in a family, but that too did not last long. Instead, he ran off, ending up in a strange city with even stranger people inside it.

He was 27 when one of his...friends with benefits just ghosted him.

He turned 28, and found out he was pregnant.

And here he was, 29, being drowned by his roommate he’d kicked out about a month ago.

What a fucking turn of events.

Okay, so the whole and part of it is that, when Tribeca came home after a long day at work, his roommate was just gone. They’d had an agreement, even written down, that his roommate would watch (at the time) baby Ephesis, and they had done an excellent job...until that day.

Ephesis was screaming with hunger, the roommate had left the heat up to 80F, for some reason the living room windows were wide open, and even worse the door had been unlocked.

Tribeca couldn’t get out of his roommate how long exactly they’d been gone, and he brushed off his concerns without a care. Tribeca had made the decision to get a babysitter at least, until his job either eased up and let him work from home, or something.

Except then he came home to find that his roommate had burst on the babysitter and screamed at her until she, in tears, fled to Tribeca’s room and locked the door. When Tribeca came home, the roommate was on the couch with a bottle of beer and a snarky response.

So that answered a few questions, actually.

Tribeca made a big enough fuss, and the roommate made a big enough hole in the wall, that the landlord agreed to breaking the lease and kicking them out, so long as he worked on getting someone to rent that half of the apartment.

That had been...a while ago, enough that Ephesis could toddle around unaided (nearly) and even giggle and stare people in the face. 

And then he came back while Tribeca attempted to bathe as his kiddo was asleep.

...he did know you can’t drown a skeleton, right? Like, it’s annoying for sure, but Tribeca was NOT going to drown any time soon. He could feel his kicks landing as the other held him underwater, a hand gripping his neck tightly as bubbles raced out of his eye sockets and nose hole.

“Fucking bitch!” came the watery yell, or maybe he was hallucinating. But he could hear his baby wailing in the other room where he must have seen the roommate charge in, scared and unsure. He fought for his baby, so that the other man wouldn’t turn his sights on a child who couldn’t yet form their magic nor resist whatever devious method he had in store for torture.

He bit the arm holding him, which didn’t seem to help, and kicked harder.

He wasn’t sure what happened next, all he knew was that the arm had released him and he was rocketing up out of the warm and cozy tub that once held the most relaxing bath he had had to date, his own clawed hands digging into the soft throat with a roar. “YOU MOTHERFUCKER!”

“Uh.”

Tribeca didn’t even have time to register the new voice as his old roommate-was it Jake? Thomas? What the hell was his name anyway-threw out a punch even as he choked. Tribeca shook him harder, delivering a volley of punches into his face. “You come into MY home and attack ME?!” he shrieked, and then a well-placed smack had him toppling to the ground.

Jake(?) stood over him, soaking wet, but their guest (who the HELL was THAT) tackled him, bashing his face into the ground, something floating by use of blue magic as Tribeca wheezed out, holding his already broken eye socket tightly.

“Mommy!!”

And that’s really all he remembered from there. The next thing he knew, he blinked and he was stuffed onto the falling apart but cushy couch, his tot on his lap sobbing their little heart out and hiding into his neck. Red and blue lights flashed out the windows as his doorway was guarded by an officer. The edging of the doorway was cracked, either by Jake(?) or his savior having heard the screams of his kid.

He was wrapped in a tight towel and blanket, nervously bouncing the dismayed toddler, feeling his soul hammer in his chest. He jumped, seeing something flicker in the corner of his eye socket, letting out a sharp breath.

It was that…

Whatever he was.

“...hi.”

“Hi,” chirped the other, taking a seat in the recliner with a sigh. “Well. This was not how I foresaw this going.”

Tribeca snorted, shaking his head, feeling a few drops of water flicker out and onto the rug. “I can’t say that I did either. Who are you again?”

“Oh!” The other held out his hand, and Tribeca got a good look at him then. He was clothed in an odd black robe with a brown rope around his waist, and a genial smile aimed his way. “Lucian. People call me Reaper, sometimes.”

“...” Tribeca held out his own hand, shaking Lucian’s. “Tribeca Script. ...no one calls me anything.”

“That’s sad. I mean!” Lucian stuttered before laughing nervously. “Damn, this night really is not going our way, huh?”

Tribeca snorted, tucking his sniffling toddler up closer. “Something like that. Why are you in my apartment again?”

Lucian opened his mouth to open but an EMT came over, ducking her head lightly, her horns glinting in the pale light of the apartment. “Apologies, but we should get you and baby checked out, yes. And get your statements.”

“Okay.” Tribeca slowly uncurled, shushing Ephesis softly when their tiny hands tensed up and gripped his shirt. “I’ll uh...see you later?”

“Oh yeah,” Lucian gave him a smile. “You will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really like found family movies okay


	2. Agreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucian has lunch with Tribeca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, sweet, to the point! An apology as well as I know I uploaded the wrong chapter not too long ago >< this is just setting the scene, from here we'll go through a few interesting cities, states, and moments in their trip!

Lucian met up with Tribeca at a diner. It held the scent of nauseating grease and sweat, with all the comfort a diner like this could exude.

Tribeca sported a pretty little black eye for his efforts not too long ago, but Ephesis seemed to have forgotten the whole incident. They were in a high chair, chewing on tiny fries in the shape of smiles, wearing a mint green onesie. Tribeca had a simple red hoodie on, and surprisingly an eye patch. “Um…”

“I’m blind in that eye socket,” Tribeca pointed, tapping at the patch. “I don’t really care for people seeing it though. Freaks them out.”

“I guess that’s fair."

“So...you gonna tell me what this is about?”

“Hang on,” he held up a hand as the waitress came over, wearing skates and popping some gum to keep ‘in character’. “Hey so, cup of coffee, nothing in it. And I’ll pay for whatever he’s getting.”

“I already ordered,” Tribeca protested, but the waitress just nodded and rolled away. Lucian winked.

“C’mon, it’s a treat.”

“Whatever,” Tribeca rolled his eyes.

“Did you get the flowers?”

He did. He had to wind up in the hospital for a fracture in his ribs and to test his magic levels. The flowers were pretty and bright and had kept him sane during the intense interrogation that followed. He already had a complaint about the officer for assuming it was a ‘lover’s spat’ and not wanting to do anything for him.

He now had a restraining order. The roommate’s name was Jack, by the way.

“Mm. I have a feeling this isn’t about the flowers.”

“You’re smart!” Lucian grinned, taking up the offered cup of coffee and sipping it as Tribeca took his plate of country fried steak. “What do you know of baby’s other parent?”

“Oh.” He cleared his throat, pouring ketchup in a little corner of the plate as he chopped up the steak. “Ephesis’ other parent and I...we were...well, it was complicated. But he went his way and I went mine.”

“Sorry, but, he didn’t.”

“What?” Tribeca looked up, not aware of when he had looked down, so focused on cutting the steak he had ended up just slicing at the plate. “Huh?”

Lucian sighed, placing the cup down and lacing his fingers under his skull, cradling his head. “So the whole story goes is, he came home with what they assumed was amnesia. You know how monsters get when they’re falling down.”

“Loopy, out of it,” Tribeca nodded. “Sick.”

“He starts mumbling about a kid and about someone he’d left behind.” Lucian took another sip of the coffee, sighing. “Thing is, they couldn’t get names out of him, and then before they knew it, he dusted. So, the family tracked me down and begged for me to find whoever it was he meant.” He gestured at Ephesis, who was busy now banging a carrot on the highchair table, squealing. “That one’s got grandparents who would love to see ‘em.”

Tribeca blinked, looking from Lucian to his baby who squeaked and waved their hands around, then back again. “...honestly I just thought he skipped town.”

“Something happened, not sure,” he shrugged. “But I found ya. You wanna uh...meet ‘em?”

Tribeca clicked his tongue, taking a bite of steak to chew on. He didn’t really have any family, and the one person he did trust had betrayed him, twice now. In the end of things not meeting them would probably do nothing, but meeting them would...well, it could be good or it could be bad.

But there was that twinge in his soul. The one that had started up when Sintesi, his friend with benefits turned crush turned deep enriching love, just stopped showing up one day. No calls to be made. No more gushy texts. He couldn’t even go to his apartment as it had been closed up and the things inside thrown out (he had snagged a few that he imagined to be important, just in case he came back).

“...are...you okay?”

A tear rolled down his face, the twinge having snapped, taking a sip of water and wiping his face clean. “ ‘m fine.” He shook his head with a heavy sigh, placing his fork down. “...yeah. I’d um, I’d. That’s fine. I’ll see them.”

In Lucian’s view, he still had a tear welling up, about to fall but holding back, something that spoke about Tribeca’s life in ways that nothing else could. He smiled back. “I’ll take you there. Uh. They’re like halfway across the country.”

“I’ll definitely have to take off from work.” Or lose it, most likely. But that was neither here nor there. He had to do this.

For his child.

...and...for himself.

Lucian held his hand out and Tribeca shook it. “Deal, then. I’ll pick you up in a few days, okay?”

“So long as you treat us to breakfast, absolutely.”

They traded grins, sputtering laughs when Ephesis threw half-eaten potatoes at the both of them, laughing as a new chapter in all their lives began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tribeca, having accepted that all he does is lose people, had never really thought about what happened to Sintesi, his once lover. He had already gave birth when he left, and Tribeca just...gave up looking after a while.
> 
> Sintesi sadly had gotten...very very sick, or injured, it's still a mystery, and only held the memories of his hometown and Tribeca and their kid in his mind.
> 
> so! road trip UwU


End file.
